


by my side

by scionavarielle



Series: forbidden fruit [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Forbidden Fruit Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never like Anna, why the sudden change of heart?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	by my side

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes another story for this series. Since I want to develop more about their relationship, so I decided to make it C:

“You never like Anna, why the sudden change of heart?” is what Lewy says when he’s hanging out with Woj that day.

Woj, who is bit bowing down to scan through the pastries on the café, chuckles at that. He ignores Lewy while still searching for a cake that he’ll buy.  He could hear Lewy sighs, but he still hasn’t said anything yet to the businessman.

“Wojtek, I didn’t agree to go out with you just to be ignored.”  Lewy said with a firm tone.

“And I didn’t ask you out to ignore you, Lewy, why would you think so?” asks Woj, standing up, flashing a grin at Lewy. “And I never said I didn’t like Anna, you’re just imagining things.”

Lewy raises his eyebrows, not convinced with what Woj just said to him. “You always mock her.”

“I did,” Woj grins, nodding.

“You never went out with her before.”

“She never asked me,” Woj shrugs.

“You rarely talk to her.”

“What should we talk about? We don’t have really the same interests or something.”

“And most of all, you certainly said it yourself to me that you didn’t like Anna the slightest bit,” Lewy finishes his sentence with a glare to which Woj just nods at it nonchalantly.

“Well, must be drunk then. Anyway, what kind of cake that I should buy for her? Do you think she would prefer the strawberry, blueberry, or chocolate?”

Knowing that Woj would never answer his question, Lewy heaves another sigh. He nods at the strawberry cake and says, “As long as it’s not chocolate, strawberry sounds good.”

“Ah,” Woj nods at that information. “Chocolate it is then.” Smirking at his own choice, he tells the waitress that he would have two chocolate cakes to be brought home. Lewy is still astonished at what he has just heard.

Did Woj just order the flavor that Anna hates the most? Not that Anna hates Chocolate, it just something with her diet and chocolate seems always to hinder that. Lewy learnt that when Anna rarely drinks or eats something with chocolate unless it’s Valentine or White day. Oh speaking of old time.

“I didn’t ask you out so you can ignore me, you know.” Woj’s mocking Lewy with the same thing the latter has just said before. Woj is looking at Lewy now with a scorn look while holding the cakes box. “What?”

“You bought her chocolate?” Lewy asks, disbelief.

“Yep, I just did, mate,” Woj snickers. “Why?”

“She doesn’t like chocolate,” is what Lewy could manage to reply.

Woj looks at Lewy, eyebrows raised, smirking. “Then I should make her like chocolate, don’t you think so?”

“If you’re dead, I’m not going to cry over you,” Lewy teases.

“Haha. Funny, don’t worry, I’ll make sure to spare you the ceremony. Alright, now I think you should get back before that Marco lad is in berserk mode that you’re not in the office just yet.”

Lewy can’t stop himself to burst into laughter when he imagines Marco in that _berserk_ mode. Seriously, that would be hilarious. “I think I’ll be the one in berserk mode because he’ll still be with Mats.”

“Ah, that lawyer?”

Nodding, Lewy confirms, “Yeah, _that_ lawyer.”

“Never thought you’ll hang around in _this_ world.” Woj shakes his head, but nothing harm is actually implied in his words.

“Yeah, neither do I. So, why are you buying cakes for Anna? And I think it’s not only cakes now, you also gave her flowers, coffees, fruits, and I don’t know, what else have you given her?”

Woj does a thinking pose, left hand (which holding the cakes box) on his chest, right point finger is on his forehead and his eyes are closed. If anything, that pose would be hilarious – and it does that Lewy couldn’t help but chuckles. “Well, I think I bought her a hand-band so that it could help with her practice. Hmm, I don’t recall anymore. Why don’t you just ask Anna instead?”

Lewy gives Woj a ‘are-you-serious’ look. “Yeah, but why? You haven’t answered that question.”

Shrugging as an answer, Woj just tells Lewy that they should leave before they take more attention than necessary. Not that there are lots of customers there anyway, but Woj reminds Lewy the lunch time is almost over and they should be walking to Lewy’s office right now.

Walking back to the office has never felt so short because Lewy still wants to know the answer especially since Woj is so great in avoiding the question. Damn that photographer with his way of handling question. Standing in front of Lewy’s office, Woj rejects Lewy’s offer to stay at the office for a while. The reason is that Woj is afraid the cakes will melt. Like hell it would.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

Actually, Lewy is curious with other thing too and he decides to ask that just then. “Wait,” Woj stops his step, turning back to look at Lewy. “How long are you going to stay here? I mean it’s already almost two weeks?”

“Are you trying to shoo me away? Afraid of me snatching your lovely Erik?” Woj winks.

“No, I just thought about your work?”

Listening to that question, Woj has a gloomy expression on his face. Did something happen in Woj’s work? But then hearing Woj’s curses and mumbles, Lewy can’t hold himself again. “My boss asks me to take a rest because he thinks that I work 27 hours a day, can you imagine that? And he said that he’s going to give me a one month break and I can’t come back unless one month has already passed.”

“Oh…wow, what a great employer you have there.”

“That’s not funny,” Woj hisses.

“So that means you still have another two weeks or less?”

“Two weeks,” Woj replies curtly. “As I got the news about that, I booked a flight here, thinking of old times.”

“I bet your holiday is so fun then,” Lewy grins with a hidden meaning there, which is of course noticed by Woj. The photographer shakes his head.

“Alright, I should go then.” He pats Lewy goodbye one more time before turning around and takes a step, but only for a few steps before he stops again. Lewy is already on his way to get inside the building when he hears Woj’s calling his name and shows a phone. Lewy takes his phone out and finds a new message there. After reading it, he smiles widely. Looking up, he just finds Woj’s back and somehow he just hope everything will be alright because he believes _everyone deserves a little bit of happy ending_.

From: Woj  
The answer is simple, it’s the same as why you buy stuffs for Erik.

.

.

“To what do I owe this surprise?” Anna asks to Woj when she finds him, waiting in front of his gym after her practice. As soon as Woj leaves Lewy’s office, he goes to Anna’s gym and knows that he only has to wait for a while before the woman decides it’s time for her to finish.

Woj, leaning on the street lamp and still _smoking_ , greets Anna. He loves seeing the annoyed look on Anna’s face when she finds him _smoking_. “Haven’t I told you not to – “

Her rant is interrupted by Woj’s _cigarette_ is put inside her mouth.  Instead of having the bitter flavor of cigarette, she tastes something sweet but still there’s bitter thing there. She looks at a grinning Woj, who somehow appears proud of what he has done. After all, Woj is not _smoking_ , well he does _smoke_ , but with a candy in cigarette shape.

Woj takes back his candy-cigarette-shape from Anna’s mouth and bites it so now it’s vanished inside his stomach. “What were you saying again?” He teases Anna who shakes her head, astonished with Woj’s attitude, but nothing’s new to her anyway.

“Alright, what are you doing?”

As to emphasize his answer, Woj lifts his hand which holding the box. “Bought you some cake and maybe you’d one to have _afternoon tea_.”

“This is not England,” Anna hisses, giggling at her respond though.

“I know, still doesn’t mean we can’t have some tea or coffee, if you like? Or lunch, if you haven’t had one?”

“I swear you’re trying to make me fat again.” Woj laughs at that while pulling Anna’s close by her waist.

“Well, I don’t understand the relationship between woman and her diet, anyway, lunch? Or tea?”

Anna sighs, pushing Woj’s a bit further before their body pressed into each other. “Tea it is since you’ve so kindly bought me a _chocolate_ cake.”

He makes a hurt gesture, touching his chest and dramatically fakes a faint. “I’m so hurt by that, you love to hurt me, are you a sadistic now?”

“Only if you are a maso, of course,” Anna winks, while punching lightly at Woj’s shoulder. His hands are not over her waist now and they are apart, standing facing each other. “So, let’s treat me the tea.”

“Oh, before that,” Woj grabs Anna’s arm, stopping her movement. Her eyes are confused while his – she couldn’t find what word could describe that. She could only grasp the stern expression formed on Woj’s. “What do you think of London?”

Anna blinks, once, twice, before answering hesitantly, “Good, I suppose. And a bit cold perhaps? Well I do know stuffs there are expensive though.” She giggles at her comment but seeing he doesn’t respond to that, she tilts her head. “Wojtek?”

“Well, what do you think of you living in London?”

Woj looks calm and all but beneath it, Anna can sense that he is nervous, of what, she doesn’t know. “Well, great, but I can’t.”

“Oh.” His face’s fallen with that answer.

“I still have an upcoming tournament this year so I have to practice and I can’t just go living there when I haven’t got a job and know what I would be doing there, you know?”

“Oh, Oh!” His face brighter and he holds Anna’s hand with his free ones. “But will you?” He asks again, rephrasing his question, in a hopeful tone.

There is a moment of silence between them before Anna smiles and asks back, “Will you?”

Laughing at that answer, Woj pulls Anna in an embrace, almost forgetting the box he brought and let it fell – luckily it doesn’t. “Shall we go for the tea now?” He asks. Anna smiles widely at that while nodding. He pulls her closer, put his free hand around her shoulders and they’re walking side by side with her head leaning on his shoulder.

To strangers, both of them look like a couple, falling in love with each other and are having the time of their life. It’s nothing like that _yet,_ but it’s _close_ to that.

.

.

_I want you here, forever, right here by my side_

_._

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Will do some Erik/Lewy later if I have inspirations for this chapter (or if you have some prompts that you want to see, I'll be glad than happy to hear it) ;)
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated C:


End file.
